


Young Dumb & Broke (Up)

by Thalia084



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 比秘密恋爱更难的是跟你秘密恋爱又分手的男友继续同居。
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Kudos: 20





	Young Dumb & Broke (Up)

**Author's Note:**

> 这是收录在小男孩恋爱本《超级英雄恋爱指南》中的短篇。  
> 很高兴参与到迅速过气的沙赞粉丝活动中，跟各位参本人员度过了特别愉快的夏天。我在电脑上贴满了我们的随刊贴纸。这仍然是我回首2019最快乐的体验之一。  
> 我曾经许诺将在沙赞2首支预告释出时公开本文全文，但鉴于定档远在2022年（并且定档是一次难得的让沙赞重新被提起的时机），我决定现在已经等得够久的了。

1

大家在一起吃早餐。早餐是煎蛋、两片培根、一些薯角，除了去加州上大学的玛丽，大家都围坐在桌边。维克多在制止尤金把薯角偷渡到佩德罗的盘子里，罗莎在听达拉讲她喜欢的一个男孩并给出建议。弗莱迪吃完了他的培根，正在用叉子把薯角一个个翻起来，让它们像小船那样立在盘中，消磨时间。比利在对面看着他，露出微笑。

五月末的早晨，空气闻起来有青草和夏天的味道，窗户大敞着，灌进一些隐隐约约的虫鸣，像薄纱一样笼罩住比利，他感到安静；一片安静中只有弗莱迪的叉子戳在盘面上的声音，清脆的敲击，一下，又一下。

“别玩了。”比利把自己的一片培根划进弗莱迪盘子里，“你可以吃我的。”

“哦，你瞧这俩小伙儿，多贴心。”维克多对罗莎说。

“真可爱。”罗莎宣布，“我有世界上最甜蜜的儿子。”

“嘿，你忘了我们两个！”尤金说，佩德罗趁维克多不注意又从尤金盘子里吃了一口。

“当然包括你们，要是你们能好好吃饭的话。”

达拉说：“可是弗莱迪还吃掉了比利的培根呢。”

“因为他爱我。”弗莱迪嘴里塞着食物，和比利对视一眼，“胜过培根。”

“我当然爱你。”比利笑起来，“快吃，我们会迟到的。”

他站起来，弯腰叉起弗莱迪的最后一块薯角，举到半空中催促他。弗莱迪忙着把椅子推到桌子里，漫不经心地咬了一口。比利维持着倾身的姿势等着他，过了一会，弗莱迪才用手撑着桌边，身子往前够，试图咬掉最后那一小半薯角。他们隔着餐桌搭成一个尖角，脚离得很远，又近得可以分享一个亲吻。

他们的确曾隔着这张桌子亲吻。有一次。轮到弗莱迪洗碗，他一直在抱怨，磨蹭到最后一个吃完，其他人都离开了餐桌，比利等到维克多在沙发上坐下来，他小声说“嘿”然后向前俯身，他的大腿抵在桌边，腹肌绷得紧紧的，他心跳加速大概是因为担心维克多突然回头。弗莱迪迅速明白了他的意图，笑嘻嘻地迎上了这个吻，他还抱着收好的一摞盘子，结束的时候手上沾满了番茄酱，弗莱迪不知道是怎么弄上去的。

现在，同样的感觉回来了，比利看着弗莱迪越靠越近，他的眼睛里映着自己的影子，比利的手突然抖了一下，半块薯角掉到桌上，像碎掉的月亮。

“你的错。”弗莱迪摇摇头，把书包甩到肩上，“走啦，伙计。”

他们十一年级了。福西特中学每个年级都有自己的上课时间，为了错开人流高峰，前后相差不到半小时，但事实证明每个人都宁愿拖到上课前最后一秒，尤金和佩德罗坚决拒绝跟他们一起出门。

比利和弗莱迪匆匆收拾好，跟家人们道别，打开门，又关上。

关门声传来，罗莎说：“我知道他们挺要好的，但你不觉得，他们有点过于好了吗？”

维克多说：“这个年纪的男孩不吵架、相处融洽是个奇迹，你不能要求太多。”

尤金说：“可是……”

佩德罗说：“他们说不定搞在一起了。”

“我知道‘搞基’！就是两个男孩……”达拉想了想，“基本上就跟他们差不多。”

比利和弗莱迪对这场荒谬对话——尤其是关于“不吵架、相处融洽”的那部分——一无所知。

门在他们身后关上。比利说：“晚餐时你要还我培根。”

“就好像是我要你把培根给我一样。”

“我只是像你要求的那样做：表现友爱。”比利说，“难道我可以不理会我行动迟缓的兄弟，像那样自由自在吗？我当然想，但可惜——”

“滚开，比利。”弗莱迪拄着拐杖快步往前走去。但比利走得比他更快，在超过他时做了个鬼脸，“但愿你不会迟到。”

“我们分手了，这并不意味着你就要当个混蛋。”

“或许我一直都很混蛋，只是现在你没法忍受我了。”比利说，“帮我个忙，别管我了。”

“你就是个混蛋，比利！”

2

相较于充满仪式感的结局——一次相当惨烈的分手——开头似乎变得无关紧要，没有人记得他们是怎么开始的，这段关系开始的日期是一个谜。他们甚至没有个像样的表白，第一个吻来得莫名其妙，后来的也都毫无道理，似乎只是可以亲吻，可以拥抱，就那样做了。为什么不呢？他们可是比利与弗莱迪。

比利说不清他吻弗莱迪的理由。他在房间门口停下来，弗莱迪正在发呆，他手里有一个小小的、发亮的东西，他捏着它，让它从指缝间滚落，掉到另一只手心里。他看见弗莱迪长久地凝视它，最后把它放进了嘴里，含住它，仿佛那是一颗糖。比利走进去，伸手到弗莱迪面前：“是什么。”弗莱迪吐出一颗子弹。他望向比利：“这玩意儿打在你身上过。”比利就像得到了准许一样俯下身吻了他，他得到了回应。但后来他一直怀疑这不是第一个吻，第一个吻可能发生在他们任何一个的梦中：弗莱迪在他睡觉时偷亲他，或者他梦游时吻过弗莱迪。

他们几乎从不争吵：当两个身为孤儿的超级英雄在同一所高中上学，他们就会因为从始至终都在经历差不多的事而很难意见相左。那是说，直到在上星期的一次超级任务中他们吵得不可开交为止。

只是个普通的坏心眼的家伙，愤世嫉俗，头脑空空，从中心城的一家实验室偷了几件超级武器，不远万里挑了有一堆守护者的费城下手。比利和弗莱迪一直把坏蛋追到角落里，很快他就会被比利绑住双手丢到警察局门口，但是这蠢货决定放手一搏，他在那个笨重的新型武器上按了个按钮，朝着比利开枪。弗莱迪来不及喊出声已经挡在了比利身前，那一枪打在了他身上。

比利瞪大了眼睛望着他，他对着恶棍发出了一记闪电，但根本没在瞄准，他看着弗莱迪向他倒过来，摔在他身上。比利搂住了弗莱迪的腰，紧紧地抱着他，他听见自己的声音，像是从很远的地方传过来，急促又惊慌。他在大喊“弗莱迪弗莱迪弗莱迪”。

幸运的是，弗莱迪一点事也没有，他只感觉自己被狠狠地砸了一下，不是大问题，他仅仅在比利怀里靠了一秒，很快他就站起来，气急败坏地飞过去踩碎了那把枪。

在佩德罗给达拉买棉花糖的时候，比利和弗莱迪远远落在他们后面。尤金说了声“我们先回家啦”，没人理他。

比利翻来覆去地检查弗莱迪：“你真的没事吗？”

“你到底要我说多少次？我好得不得了，除了我的腿。”

“你的腿怎么了？”

“瘸了。”

“哦。”比利吐出一口气，“你吓死我了。”

“我没事，好吗，不用担心。”

“我怎么可能不担心？你为什么要凑过来！你明明可以躲开的！”比利怒意渐长，“我也可以躲开的，而不是像个傻子一样看着你被人打在我怀里。你为什么总要害我担心！”

“不然我要让他击中你吗？”

“当然！”比利说，“因为我可以避开。”

“万一不呢？”

“那就受点伤，你别忘记我是我们当中最强的。”

“是啊，没人比你更厉害。”

“所以，我是说，我不需要你来救我。别为了我做蠢事。”

“蠢事？你在说什么呢？如果你想说‘谢谢’，直说就可以了。”

“我不是在夸奖你！我是说下次不可以——”

“你为什么总是这么霸道？”弗莱迪觉得有点委屈，“我没想那么多，那只是我的本能反应。”

“万一那是很厉害的武器怎么办？”比利用力抓着弗莱迪的肩膀，一想到刚刚他差点要失去弗莱迪了他就心慌到无法呼吸，“听着，我不需要你逞英雄。”

弗莱迪甩开他的手：“听听你的话，比利。”他冷冷地说，“如果你这么不满意，那么分手好了。”他甚至没意识到自己说了什么。又是该死的本能反应，吵架时总要动用一切武器，弗莱迪挑着眉毛跟比利对峙，他发狠地说，“分手吧！”

“当然！”比利点点头，好像一切问题都迎刃而解了。

他们慢慢地往回走，这是他们最后一次结伴回家。在路上他们制定了规则，比不动声色的秘密恋爱要严格得多，他们一致决定不让分手影响家庭氛围，所以在家里要尽可能亲密，而在远离瓦斯奎兹家的时候他们做自己，他们远远避开，像磁铁的两极那样相互推斥。

好极了。

3

弗莱迪总是忘记自己刚刚失恋，当他想起他才是提出分手的那个，他又会觉得自己占了上风，无论怎么说，他不是被甩的那个。他很好，非常。他也常常忘记自己为什么情绪低落，所以隔一会脸上就会出现一个干巴巴的笑容，他不得不提醒自己才笑得出来。他时刻准备在比利偷偷看他的时候摆出获胜者的姿态。

一个星期了，他没有等来比利的奚落、白眼、或者伤心的求饶，实验课上温蒂问他：“弗莱迪，为什么你脸上会出现诡异的笑？”她评价道，“像《小丑回魂》里那个小丑。”

弗莱迪一笑：“这是个夸奖吗？”

“这是个真的笑容吗？”温蒂伸手戳了戳他的脸，“好像是的。”

温蒂是这学期的转学生。第一天露面的时候，她戴着一副厚重的眼镜，头发乱得像刚刚孵化了一窝小恐龙，甚至穿了两只不一样长的毛线袜，她在午餐时找不到接纳她的餐桌，只好靠墙坐在地板上。吃到一半的时候，弗莱迪加入了她。他把拐杖扔到墙边，高兴地挨着她坐下来。“嗨！我是弗莱迪。”

温蒂奇怪地看着这个戴毛线帽的男孩：“你可以去餐桌吃。”

“为什么？”弗莱迪把餐盘放到膝盖上，“真奇怪我没早点想到这么好的主意，在这吃比走到餐桌要近至少五码。”他语速很快，下了结论，“你真聪明。”

温蒂放下勺子，“我是温蒂。”

弗莱迪跟她握手，“你好温蒂，很高兴见到你。”他把多出来的一份牛奶和三明治装进包里。

“你在干什么？”

“比利有橄榄球训练，我要快点吃完去给他送饭。”弗莱迪抬起头，“他是我，呃，最好的朋友。我们住在一起。”

而第二天温蒂就变得光彩照人，弗莱迪差点没认出她来。温蒂拉直了头发，化了淡妆，说话的时候嘴唇闪闪发亮。弗莱迪问：“发生了什么？昨天晚上仙女教母拜访你了吗？”

“昨天我刚下飞机就被赶来学校，因为我妈妈觉得好姑娘不会因为品味糟糕就遭受校园冷暴力。但是……你知道发生了什么。”温蒂耸耸肩，不在意地笑笑，“幸好我遇见了你。”然后她看向站在弗莱迪身旁有点拘谨的男孩，他比弗莱迪高半个头，面无表情地打量着她，“比利，对吧？”温蒂撩了撩头发，笑起来像蜜糖，“我是温蒂，弗莱迪的朋友。”

她对比利伸出手，比利握了握她的指尖，露出个彬彬有礼的微笑，然后拽过弗莱迪后背的帽子把他带走，一边问着“你是不是把我的科学练习册拿走了？”他们的肩膀偶尔会碰到一起，过一会才分开，温蒂思忖着为什么这个比利看上去不大高兴。

后来温蒂就不费心去想这事了，因为比利总是不大高兴。她问过弗莱迪，得到了一个皱着鼻子的摇头，“因为他觉得那样很酷，他总觉得自己不止是个高中生。”弗莱迪压低了声音，揶揄说，“他大概觉得自己是个超级英雄什么的。”然后他开始大笑，跟来到教室门口的比利招手，又对温蒂眨了下眼睛，“总是看起来不大高兴。你不说我还没发现这个。”

弗莱迪的搭档是比利，一直都是。温蒂在见到弗莱迪的第一面就意识到这个，她只在比利没选的课上和弗莱迪坐在一起，或者在午餐时看弗莱迪狼吞虎咽，为了给比利送午餐。有时候她甚至怀疑比利在胁迫弗莱迪做他的跟班，给他洗脑让他觉得比利是王，但比利总是让弗莱迪吃他的香肠和酸奶，还愿意走在弗莱迪后面，走得比他更慢。多奇怪的一对儿啊，温蒂想，并觉得他们有趣。

4

温蒂并不是第一个发现不对劲的人。在走廊上，她和弗莱迪看见了迎面走来的比利，她想要打招呼但弗莱迪紧紧按住了她的手腕，“不。”

弗莱迪把头微微转向另一边，就像比利正在做的那样，她听见比利大声跟伯克·布雷耶讲话，伯克没有回答他，而是指着弗莱迪：“那不是你兄弟吗？你们最近怎么不一起走了？”

比利说：“我们闹翻了。”

走廊里的人都听见了，因为那是比利·巴特森，橄榄球队的四分卫和全年级最可爱的男孩，大家虽然假装在忙自己的事，眼睛里却都在交流着最新头条“流言成真：比利和他的弗莱迪闹翻了”。

他们很快在走廊上擦肩而过，弗莱迪听见伯克说：“你和弗莱迪？我以为那是永远不会发生的事呢。”

比利的回答模糊得听不清。温蒂问弗莱迪：“你和比利是兄弟？”

“不是。”弗莱迪简短地说，“我不想谈这个。”

“那我们可以谈点别的。”温蒂提议，“周末要跟我一起看电影吗？”温蒂准备好用导演优秀的前作以及影片的烂番茄评分说服弗莱迪，但他几乎立刻就答应了。“好啊。”

“你答应了？”

“为什么不？你是我见过最漂亮的女孩。”弗莱迪飞快地说，“但请别告诉罗莎、玛丽和达拉。”

情势急转直下，弗莱迪有时候觉得自己回到了认识比利之前的状态，甚至更糟。以前他只是觉得自己“不被看到”，而现在他需要应对很多探究和嘲弄的眼神。他不知道自己什么时候成为了比利的附庸，他们是“四分卫和他的瘸腿朋友”或者“比利和他的宠物”，没人真的说出来，但弗莱迪感觉得到。当他们故意表现得像两个陌生人，弗莱迪就被形容成惨遭抛弃的可怜人。

他向温蒂澄清：“其实是我对比利说‘别再跟着我’的。”

温蒂坐在他对面，看他小口小口地咀嚼香肠，皱眉，“我们什么时候可以不再谈比利？”

弗莱迪大惊：“我经常谈论比利吗？”

“一直。”

“抱歉。跟好朋友闹翻需要一点时间来适应。”

“或许你可以试试开始一段新的关系。”

“什么？”

“你要跟我交往吗？”

“什么？”

“你不是已经答应跟我约会了吗？周末的电影。”温蒂提醒。

弗莱迪愣了一会，不确定地问：“你喜欢我？”

温蒂笑出声：“当然。”

“可是……你是温蒂·诺瓦克，就是，你知道有很多人喜欢你吧，比我更好的人。布雷特·布雷耶就喜欢你，虽然我不觉得他比我更好，但他的确比我受欢迎……”

“没有人比你更好。”温蒂用勺柄跟他的勺柄相碰，撞击声在餐厅的喧哗中几乎不被听到，“你是第一个跟我问好的人。我喜欢你，弗莱迪·弗里曼。”

“我——”弗莱迪停下来，闯入视线的人改变了他的决定，他听见自己的声音，“好啊。”

温蒂没有回头，所以她不知道比利正从她身后经过。

5

弗莱迪本来觉得自己胜券在握，他有了一个新女友，温蒂·诺瓦克，这足够他成为全校大多数男孩嫉妒的对象。布雷特在他储物柜上贴了一张触目惊心的图片，画着他被英雄布雷特踩在脚下，但弗莱迪在背面看见布雷特用那种文盲体一笔一画写下的“如果你让她伤心这就是你的下场”。弗莱迪很羡慕温蒂。

比利换到另一桌吃午饭，和弗莱迪在餐厅最远的两个角。

弗莱迪吃到一半的时候听见比利那边吵吵嚷嚷的声音，夹杂着掌声和笑声。弗莱迪犹豫着没有回头，倒是温蒂伸长了脖子：“他们在闹什么呢？”

答案在社交网络上，比利的新任BFF伯克在Instagram上贴了张照片，比利咬着一只铅笔表情严肃，伯克在照片角落笑得发蠢。配文是：“我们做了金赛量表，我是3而比利居然是4！”惊叹号多得数不过来，标记话题“或许我们应该尝试接吻”。

弗莱迪迅速谷歌了金赛量表的分级，3是“异性恋与同性恋倾向相同”，而4是“主要为同性恋，但也有异性恋行为”。温蒂做了同样的事，她看看手机，又看看躁动的人群，有点震惊，“哇，比利和伯克刚刚公开出柜了。”

弗莱迪马上反驳：“我不认为做个问卷就算出柜了……”但他不应该如此在意，他闭了嘴，过了一会又说，“至少得等到比利有一个男朋友。”

温蒂看他一眼：“你因为比利没有第一个告诉你不高兴吗？”

“我没有不高兴。”弗莱迪去戳香肠，叉子一下从圆滚滚的边缘滑开，香肠被撞到地上。“我才不关心他呢！”他瞪大了眼睛。

“你要吃我的香肠吗？你好像很喜欢。”

“不用，谢谢。”

比利和伯克成了福西特中学的英雄，酷儿群体以他们为荣，校报追着他们访问，连费城电视台都想邀请这对校园明星去上节目。

弗莱迪在放学时才见到比利。他在校门口和伯克说话，甚至允许伯克揉乱他的头发，他笑得挺开心的，弗莱迪确信比利看见他了，但比利根本不理他，干脆地转身离去，他走得像踩着带翅膀的鞋子，一个活生生的墨丘利。

弗莱迪跟在比利身后，他想要走快一点，但是他该死的腿不允许，他把拐杖用得砰砰作响，在地上狠狠地敲击，但他还是被比利越落越远。看，要是比利不想，他根本就不可能追上比利。

弗莱迪走得出了一头汗。他不喜欢快走，这样会更加暴露他怪异的走路姿势，他总是慢慢地走在所有人之后，他没什么好着急的：他想去的地方总能到达，而他想追的人一直在他身后。在这个傍晚弗莱迪突然意识到他失去了什么，在他说出“分手”这个不可挽回的词后，他把他最美好的东西打碎了。

弗莱迪不是真的想分手。他不想，他只是因为比利的混账话而有点伤心。但他可以马上原谅比利，他总是不能真的生他的气。他喜欢比利，他和比利有说不完的话，他想看比利带着酒窝望向他的眼神，他甚至愿意为比利挡下伤害不明的攻击。他还要怎么更喜欢比利？

弗莱迪知道自己追不上比利了。他觉得伤心，却不敢停下来休息一会，他从没有比现在更渴望回家，回家去，只要回到家里，在从家门口到房间门口的这段距离，他就和比利像从前一样要好，甚至比分手前更加亲密，比利生怕被看出端倪，在家人面前对他的碰触全盘接收，表演得天衣无缝。

弗莱迪只剩下这点指望。

他以为比利不想跟他公开恋爱只是害怕被当作基佬，他不介意跟比利躲在被子里接吻，只在没人看见的时候抱在一起，他以为那只是比利在害羞。比利一直有点信任危机，弗莱迪觉得他们可以慢慢解决这个。但现在，伯克就像一记响亮的耳光扇在他脸上。比利出柜了，和另一个男孩！他们当着所有人的面不分彼此，说些弗莱迪听不清的笑话，弗莱迪嫉妒得发狂。虽然是他率先有了新的恋人，但很明显那是在作秀，比利完全看得出这个，弗莱迪甚至没想隐藏，他就是在向比利挑衅，在他的计划中比利应该来跟他道歉而不是火上浇油地找个男朋友。老天，伯克·布雷耶！所以残忍的真相其实是比利完全不在乎是否出柜，他只是不愿意跟弗莱迪成为一对。

弗莱迪低着头走，路面上的花纹在他眼里飞速后退，他觉得头晕目眩，走上台阶时一头撞在一睹人墙上。

“啊！”比利大叫，“你不看路吗？”

弗莱迪揉着撞红的额头，比利给他擦了擦汗，“很疼吗？”

“还好。”弗莱迪发觉自己的声音像哭过一样，他不知道自己的眼睛也红得像兔子。

比利揽过他的肩膀，推开门：“我们回家啦。”

维克多看了时间：“回来得很早。”

“弗莱迪走得很快。”比利随口回答，他踢掉鞋子跑进厨房，拿出一盒冰淇淋。维克多摆出家长姿态：“晚饭前不许吃冰淇淋，别逼我向罗莎告状。”比利急匆匆略过他，把冰淇淋靠近弗莱迪的额头，“敷一会，我可不想你额头鼓包。”

“不用这么麻烦。”弗莱迪把他的手拉下来，他忽然觉得心烦，比利关心他、对着他笑，可是他们都知道这是假的，要是维克多没坐在客厅比利根本就不会管他。

弗莱迪说：“我没事。”我有事。“完全不疼。”真疼啊。

比利看了他一会，他的手被弗莱迪抓在手里，他没有抽开，他们共同攥着一大盒冰淇淋，融化带走大量的热，两只手都变得冰凉，有水渗进他们交叠的指缝，把其间细微的缝隙填补起来。像汗水，也像眼泪。

最后那盒冰淇淋被比利重新放进冰箱，他把它放在冰箱最底层，花了点力气调整冰淇淋的位置，用其他更多看起来类似的小盒子把它埋起来，以防被其他人吃掉。

6

随后是周末的约会。弗莱迪把这当成一次逃离比利和这堆烂事的假期，一次喘息，一个尝试把注意力放在其他人身上的机会。或许他根本没那么喜欢比利，谁说青少年的恋爱就要刻骨铭心呢？弗莱迪所知的大多数校园恋情都短小精悍，很快就会褪色成一段二十年后聚会上的笑话或者新学期到来时无人问津的旧八卦。况且他也没理由不喜欢温蒂。

他错得离谱。

比利和伯克就坐在跟他们隔了一排的位置上，他们直到快开场时才抱着爆米花和可乐进来，伯克大谈特谈“当同性恋真好”，全场的目光齐刷刷照向他，他缩了缩脖子，和比利灰溜溜地找到自己的座位。弗莱迪和温蒂对视一眼，庆幸他们没被发现。

温蒂跟弗莱迪咬耳朵：“伯克好像很喜欢比利，他对这整个‘同性恋’事件有点激动过头了。”

“可不是吗。”弗莱迪觉得耳朵痒痒的，他往旁边挪了挪。

电影开始了，伯克趁着播放发行公司画面的时间继续对比利慷慨陈词：“我是说，你知道同性恋（gay）这个词本身有快乐的意思吧？”

比利能想象到伯克那个“我说得完全正确”的表情。他觉得好笑：“为什么？”

伯克说：“因为你不会像女孩那样多事，黏糊糊、为一些根本没人懂的小事发脾气。”

“这有点性别歧视不是吗？”比利说，“我确定男孩也一样会多事，斤斤计较，乱发脾气。”

伯克思考了一会：“你看起里很有经验。”

电影正式开始，比利小声回答：“当然。”

分手已经持续了半个月，更准确一点，整整十七天，弗莱迪没有特意去数，但每天起床时他脑子里都会出现清晰的数字。

他不再赖床，闹钟一响就从床上弹起来，一边跳着脚穿裤子一边往房间外跑。全世界他最爱的地点是瓦斯奎兹家的楼梯、客厅、厨房和其他一切能够让比利和他若无其事的地方。

比利直到弗莱迪窜出门才张开眼，他翻过身，趴在床上看没关严的房门，外面传来弗莱迪拐杖的声音，他在下楼。比利伸着脖子看了一会，又把自己摔回枕头上，转身面向墙，懊恼地抓着头发。弗莱迪一分钟也不想和他多待，他真的搞砸了，他是个蠢货，没办法把自己的想法说出来，而弗莱迪已经有了新的恋人。温蒂很好，他自己则是个混蛋。比利无力地砸了砸墙面，低声咒骂自己。但已经无可挽回了。

他花了点时间说服自己起床面对黯淡无光的又一天。阳光也在跟他作对，这是费城六月里天气异常晴朗的一天，他往窗外看了一眼，天蓝得像巴齐耶画的《游泳者》。他记住这幅一个半世纪以前的印象派画作的唯一原因是弗莱迪指着画面中间的两个人说“看啊红内裤是你而蓝内裤是我”，画面上那两个人在打架或者拥抱，巴齐耶画得不是很明白。

比利下楼时人已经到齐了，他恹恹地坐下来，弗莱迪起身去倒了牛奶，两杯，他站在比利身后把其中一杯放在他面前。弗莱迪的手无意中擦过他的耳朵，那里立刻烧起来了。“早安。”弗莱迪对他说，拍了拍他的肩膀并没有立刻把手移开。

比利清了清嗓子：“晚上在布雷耶家有个派对，你要来吗？”他怕弗莱迪拒绝，补充说，“你可以带温蒂一起来。”

这是温蒂第一次在餐桌上被提起。在此之前比利一直在试图避开这个话题，就像他逃避更多问题一样。

“什么？我的小卷毛谈恋爱了吗？”罗莎饶有兴趣，她看看弗莱迪，又看看比利，最后看向维克多。

维克多举起双手：“别问我，这是他们之间的事，我什么也不知道。”

弗莱迪摊开手：“我是个青少年，给我点自由好吗？”他坐到自己的位置上，老实地用食物把嘴巴塞满。比利又问了一遍：“你会去的，对吧？”

“如果温蒂去的话，我会。”

维克多显得有点吃惊，他无声地重复了一遍“温蒂”这个名字，因为妻子果决的摇头而没有真的问出口。

7

布雷耶家热闹得让人有种全年级的孩子都来了的错觉。弗莱迪走进去的第一件事是张开嘴，打开咽鼓管以免被高分贝的音乐震聋耳朵。

“你在干什么？”温蒂冲他耳朵喊，“你真可爱！”

“生物课上学的，保护好自己。”弗莱迪也喊回去。

他们在昏暗的灯光下往里挤，不断有人从他们旁边经过，跟温蒂打招呼，邀请温蒂去玩游戏。“我们才刚来，或许等一会？”她看了一眼东张西望的弗莱迪。

“你可以去跟他们玩，不用管我。”沙发上坐着两个正在涂唇膏的女孩，弗莱迪小心地避开她们的膝盖挤了进去，在另一边坐下。温蒂从沙发后面绕过来，用审视的眼神看着他。弗莱迪不得已，从茶几上抓起一片披萨，“我只是来吃披萨的。”

“那是夏威夷披萨，而你爱死了香肠。”温蒂毫不留情，弗莱迪讪讪地一笑，把披萨扔回去。

“所以，你到底为什么突然决定来这个派对？”温蒂问，“昨天你还说不来。”

“人是会变的嘛。”弗莱迪往后一倚，“或许就是残疾小孩想要偶尔尝试一下普通人的东西，虽然我不能跳舞，但我可以看人跳舞。”

“你看起来可不怎么享受这个派对，超级英雄小书呆。”温蒂双手抱胸，“疯狂的灯光、舞曲以及你根本懒得去玩的游戏，你另有所图。”

弗莱迪笑笑，很快他就忘了自己是怎么把这个话题打发过去的。他把大部分精力花在后悔上，他根本就不该来，他应该在家抱着爆米花桶看电影或者吃掉两整盒冰淇淋，他甚至可以陪尤金打游戏到凌晨，做什么都好过跑来布雷耶家看一群发情的青少年大喊大叫。可谁叫今天是他和比利初吻的一周年纪念日，他甚至不确定比利记不记得，但他记得很清楚，并且他不想在这一天晚上留在一个没有比利的房子里。

弗莱迪·弗里曼，你真的完了。他模糊地想着，现在他很确定自己爱比利爱得毫无章法，他管不了自己的心脏，这个世界上最顽固的小东西在他胸膛里跳动着，为每一件跟比利有关的事牵动神经。他试着跟它交流“嘿，我和比利已经分手了，所以你可以不用喜欢他了”，心脏说“滚开你这白痴”。

弗莱迪发呆的时候眼神飘向了对面的乒乓球桌，他想起跟比利在运动会上亲热的事。他在终点线等着比利，比利只喝掉半瓶水，拉过他把剩下的半瓶浇在他们两个人头上。他们接吻，跌跌撞撞地找一间合适的屋子，比利用后背推开器材室的门，和他一起倒在软垫上，像两只小狗崽滚到一起。脚步声传来的时候比利把他扔进了球桌底下，自己跟着爬进来，球桌下的空间如此狭小以至于他们都无法动弹，弗莱迪想抬头却撞在了比利下巴上，他能听见比利压抑的吸气声和他自己掩不住的笑声，他捂着嘴，比利本想报复他，但这个姿势只允许他在弗莱迪头发上落下亲吻。

他突然听见自己的名字从音响里传出，跟电音混在一起像一句奇怪的歌词。弗莱迪找了找，看见伯克站在二楼的围栏前往下看，拿着话筒大叫，“我看见你兄弟了，比利，就在沙发上，你再走五米就能看见他了。给这孩子一杯啤酒吧，这里不提供牛奶……好吧，知道了，我闭嘴！”他举起左手给嘴巴做了个拉拉链的动作。

比利走过来，双手插在兜里，“弗莱迪。”他注意到弗莱迪没有拿杯子，“你要喝点什么吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”弗莱迪掀起眼皮瞥他一眼，问，“怎么了？”他低着头玩手指，就好像他根本不想理睬比利。

但他到底是来了，比利的手在裤兜里捏成拳头。“我们谈谈。”

有什么事是你非要当着所有人面前才能说的？弗莱迪想这么问。他们跟别人不一样，他们不是普通朋友甚至不是普通兄弟，有更深的秘密联系着他们，而比利仿佛已经完全不在乎那些了，他要把弗莱迪降格成随便一个认识的人。当然啦，喜欢比利的人数不胜数，要是他不再喜欢弗莱迪，那么弗莱迪对他而言也不过是追求者中不起眼的一个而已。弗莱迪的特长就是当一个隐形人，他从来没有因为自己是个隐形人而自暴自弃，但这并不意味着他就不想飞。

弗莱迪手肘撑着膝盖，下巴颏搭在手上，“你知道我也很想要飞行吗？”

这听起来像在用胡话来拒绝交谈，弗莱迪在想他是不是把久违地跟他讲话的比利又气走了。

但是比利说：“我知道你会飞，而且很擅长。”

弗莱迪仰头看着比利，“你到底要说什么？”

比利吞吞吐吐：“或许我们该停止冷战……我是说，我不喜欢这样，弗莱迪。”他征求地看着他，“我们和好，好吗？”

弗莱迪没有立刻回答，他想说好，他对比利的任何要求都想说好，但在心里他知道他们不可能和好，不可能回到任何一件事发生之前，现在他们不再属于彼此了，这永远都不会“好”。弗莱迪不想对比利说谎。

“我确定弗莱迪最想要的就是跟你和好了。”温蒂拿着两杯可乐走回来，“抱歉我听见了你们的谈话，就一点点。”她把纸杯递给弗莱迪，“你们这种小学生吵架行为最好停止，弗莱迪已经闷闷不乐好一阵了。我真担心他会忧郁而死。”

“那不是真的。”弗莱迪翻个白眼，温蒂对他伸出手，弗莱迪不情愿地被她拉起来。

“别傻站在这，现在是派对时间。”温蒂推着两个男孩往吧台走，“庆祝你们和好，我们去喝一杯，布雷特说他准备了特别惊喜。”

灯光晃了一下，弗莱迪看见温蒂红扑扑的脸颊，“你喝酒了？”

“你们也即将饮酒。”她兴奋地拍了怕手。

“不。”

“绝不！”

两个男孩同时摇头。

8

喝酒真是个坏主意。这一点他们早在比利第一次变身的夜晚就达成了共识。弗莱迪说：“世界上没有比啤酒更难喝的东西了。”比利补充：“任何酒。”

弗莱迪被迫加入转瓶游戏，一方面他觉得整晚只吃东西看电视太像个落魄伤心汉，另一方面在他说出拒绝的话之前比利已经被伯克按着坐了下来。

气氛在布雷特拿出两罐四洛克之后热烈起来。大家都知道四洛克是什么，失身酒，在青少年间的名声就像大麻和安全套，一边吹嘘自己对其相当熟稔一边偷偷谷歌“这玩意儿是怎么回事？”

“这一次被转到的人要么下去裸泳一圈，要么喝掉这个。”布雷特看了眼泳池，“别担心，天黑得几乎看不出你是男是女。”

瓶子在桌面上飞转，最终瓶口停在弗莱迪面前。布雷特失望地捶了伯克一下，那意思是“伙计，这小子是最没劲的一个”。他挥挥手催促弗莱迪快点选择，然后他们好进行下一轮，最好能选中温蒂。

弗莱迪有点慌张：“呃，我不想喝酒。”

布雷特说：“那就裸泳。”

弗莱迪敲敲自己的腿，“我真的不太适合运动。”

“伙计，就随便选一个吧。”

弗莱迪迟疑着，绞尽脑汁想要躲过去，他感觉到所有人都在看着他，包括比利。突然之间这个愚蠢的游戏变得无比重要，好像他不完成要求就会有什么大事发生。弗莱迪进退维谷，闭了闭眼，祈祷着睁开眼他就回到隐形人的状态。

“嘿，比利！”有人在抗议，“你在作弊！”

弗莱迪睁开眼，他的手已经伸向了四洛克，但比利捷足先登，他仰着头大口往下灌酒。弗莱迪觉得自己的脑袋一下爆炸了，他气极了，劈手夺下那个金属罐，扳着比利的肩膀把嘴唇凑上去，凶狠地从他嘴里把酒弄回来。甜酒从他们的下巴之间滑落，洒在他们的衣服上。比利吃惊地瞪大了眼，他们的睫毛尖刷在一起，痒痒的。这当然不是个吻，弗莱迪用力在比利嘴唇上咬了一口，还一拳打在比利肚子上，比利吃痛地叫了一声，把弗莱迪推开。他们剑拔弩张地瞪视着。

弗莱迪从没有这样生气过。他紧紧抓着拐杖防止自己跌倒，嘴唇上还有西瓜混杂着酒精的甜味，他抿了抿嘴，克制地问：“你为什么那么做？”他的声音在发抖。

“你陷入麻烦了。”

“你就是我的麻烦！”弗莱迪用力推了比利一下，“我不需要你逞英雄！”

比利显然记得这句话是谁先说的，这一下让他回到这场灾难的开端，他恼羞成怒，“弗莱迪，我只是想要帮你，因为我关心你。”他注意到弗莱迪脸色越来越难看，但这阻止不了他继续说一些冠冕堂皇兼真心实意的话，他说，“你知道我可以为你做任何事。”

弗莱迪很用力地嗤笑一声，“认真的吗，比利？你甚至不敢承认我是你男朋友！”

“起码我敢告诉大家我是同性恋！”

适逢换歌的空档，喧闹中偶尔的安静格外引人注意，这下，不止是转瓶游戏这一桌的人，派对上的所有人都听见了。下一首歌刚播了个开头就被人按了暂停，人人都屏息期待后续发展。

温蒂第一个反应过来，她给了弗莱迪一巴掌，“操你，弗莱迪！”又转身给了比利一巴掌，“也操你，比利！”温蒂踩着高跟鞋走出几步，忿忿不平地回过头，“知道吗，你们快去互操吧！”她对他们竖起中指，伯克因为这话笑了起来，布雷特则小声欢呼着追了出去。

比利从没有这么难堪过，弗莱迪的愤怒让他恐慌，他处理不了这个，他想要逃跑。

他掉头就跑。比利胡乱地拨开人群，推开门跑了出去。他只逃到门口，夜晚的风打在他脸上，算不上冷，但他哆嗦了一下。弗莱迪，三个音节像一柄小刀划开他混沌的大脑，其余念头都被倒干净，只剩下弗莱迪、弗莱迪、弗莱迪——不能逃跑，不能再逃跑了，因为再逃下去你就会彻底失去弗莱迪。

比利只好跑回去，他大概只离开了半分钟，弗莱迪还站在原地，在看见他的一瞬间眼睛亮了一下。比利冲过去把弗莱迪扛到肩上，这回大家干脆为他让出一条路。弗莱迪用拐杖敲他的后背，“你把我放下来。”比利不理他，弗莱迪又说，“这样我不舒服。”比利放他下来，接着不由分说地换个姿势，抱着他快步离开了。

弗莱迪叹口气，把脸埋进比利肩膀。

9

比利牢牢抱着弗莱迪，一直走过两条街，弗莱迪问：“你到底要带我到哪里去？”

比利答不上来。

弗莱迪在比利衣服上蹭了蹭，经过路灯的时候能看见比利的T恤湿了一小片。弗莱迪抓着那一小块布料，“你说我们要谈谈。”

“……对。”

“那就谈谈。你要说什么？”

比利专注地往前走，好像走路已经花掉了他全部可支配精力。

“比利。”弗莱迪已经没力气生气了，两只脚在半空中晃来晃去，他投降般地问，“我到底做错了什么？你为什么不再喜欢我了？”

比利骤然停下来，低头去看弗莱迪，弗莱迪才发现他哭得比自己更凶。

“沙赞。”比利念了咒语，没有松手，他抱着弗莱迪飞了起来。

他们在大厦楼顶停下来，比利稳稳地降落，重新变回红着眼圈的小男孩，弗莱迪撑着拐杖爬到大楼边缘坐好，比利趁机抹了抹眼泪。

弗莱迪在身旁的空位拍了拍，比利沉默地坐过去。

“你没有回答我，你为什么……”弗莱迪突然止了话头，他转头看着比利的侧脸，修改问题，“你不再喜欢我了吗？”

“当然不。”比利抓住弗莱迪的手，鼓起勇气说，“我不告诉大家你是我男朋友是因为……我想把你藏起来。”他的声音越来越低，散在风里，“对不起。”

“什么？”弗莱迪问，“你为什么道歉？”

比利一条腿搭上来，整个身子转向弗莱迪，他苦涩地笑：“我不想告诉大家我有多喜欢你。”比利的T恤被吹得贴在身上，弗莱迪能看见他真正的轮廓，弗莱迪思忖着这么看来比利也没有比他结实很多。他薄薄的，让弗莱迪想要抱在怀里，免得被吹走。

“故事里总是说，如果你很用力地爱一个人，你就会得到一个好的结局作为回报，但现实里不是这样，当我拼了命地去爱一个人，我没有得到我想要的。”

“就像……像你妈妈，对吗？”

比利点点头。

弗莱迪再也忍不住，伸手抱住了比利，“你为什么不告诉我这些？”

“因为你像我一样也离开了亲生父母，你并没有比我少遭受了什么。”比利把头搭在弗莱迪的肩膀上，慢慢地说，“我可以向一个健康的人说我受了伤我觉得很疼，但我不能跟另一个伤患说我觉得很疼。或许你像我一样只是你不说，又或者别人都可以扛过去，只有我不够坚强。无论哪种情况，我都不该跟你诉苦。我不想利用你让自己变得好过，那太自私了。”

弗莱迪松开手，不可思议地看着他：“你怎么会这么想？跟我倾诉，让你觉得舒服，这基本上就是我现在在这的原因——不是说城市上空，是我在你身边，我总是在这里，让你通过我获得慰藉是我最高兴的事。我只想要你开心。你可以利用我让自己高兴，那几乎就是我最想要的事了。”弗莱迪用手指抹去比利的眼泪，“伙计，你又在哭。”

他亲了亲比利的眼皮，这令比利破涕为笑：“天哪，弗莱迪，能把这些说出来真的很好。我知道我像个混蛋，但我就是……我不敢，为什么勇敢就是去面对软弱呢？这根本不可能，为了看起来勇敢，我只好绕开那些让我害怕的事情。”

“你不需要一个人去面对这些。”弗莱迪说，“还有我。”

“我真佩服你，像你这样接受自己的处境很了不起，而我至今还觉得被妈妈抛弃是个悲剧，我甚至不敢回忆她。”

“嘿，别对自己太严格，你可以觉得悲伤，并且这不是你懦弱的表现。你只是需要时间，你直到两年前才有了答案，但我有差不多一辈子的时间来消化这个事。”

比利抿了抿嘴，弗莱迪鼓励地看着他：“你可以跟我说任何事。”

“……因为我是个超级英雄了，我不该变得软弱。”

弗莱迪温柔地望着他：“成为一个超级英雄并不意味着你不会受伤，也不意味着你不被允许去感受痛苦，这只是意味着你有足够的坚强去度过某一天。”

在他们眼前，整个费城都缩小了，车灯和窗口透出的亮光变成许多小光点，钢铁森林化身为一片不停闪烁的星空。

他们过了凌晨才回家。弗莱迪想办法讲了些笑话，还是无法抵消比利因为吐露真心之后的羞赧，比利说：“我觉得我现在像是透明的，我面对你，什么都藏不住了。”

“那很好。”弗莱迪说，“以后我也会这么做的。”他爬上比利的床，不再说话，就只是看着比利。

比利低低地开口：“抱歉，我想要把你藏起来。”

“那就把我藏起来。”弗莱迪这样说。他忽然掀起比利的T恤把头钻了进去，额头贴着比利的前胸，然后他亲了亲比利的心脏，“现在你已经把我藏起来了，只有你知道我在哪里。我什么都看不见，我在你这里。”

比利隔着衣服摸到弗莱迪的耳朵，捏在手里，听见弗莱迪轻轻笑了一下，喷出的气打在他胸前。他就在这里，比利忽然间什么也不害怕了，他推着弗莱迪跪立起来，让他趴靠在他肚子上。弗莱迪为了保持平衡一只手扶住了他的腰，他的手从衣摆被撑起的空隙伸进去。比利拽着后领把T恤脱掉，拉起弗莱迪，不假思索地吻住了他。

“我爱你，弗莱迪。”比利说，“我永远都不会离开你。”所以你也不要离开我，好吗？

弗莱迪无奈地笑了，他贴着比利的嘴唇说：“幸好我都知道。好的，我不会离开你，永远不会。因为我爱你。”

10-1

第二天吃早饭的时候，他们摇摇晃晃地一起下楼，因为太困，在餐桌前坐下来都懒得跟对方说话。弗莱迪想吃比利的培根，比利坚决摇头，又过了一会他把咬了一半的培根扔进弗莱迪的盘子。

罗莎烦躁地放下叉子：“说吧，你们是什么时候开始在一起的？”

男孩们对视一眼。

“一天前。”

“一年前。”

他们同时说。

10-2

放学后比利拿着冰淇淋走进房间，弗莱迪打开盒盖，发现冰淇淋表面的花纹乱成一团。它曾经融化又冻好。

他们用一只小勺慢慢吃着，间或品尝对方口中的香草味道。

敲门声响起的时候弗莱迪蹦起来假装在书桌旁写作业，结果重重撞上上铺的床板。比利大笑起来，拉着弗莱迪让他跌回自己大腿上，“大家都知道了。”他说着，在弗莱迪嘴巴上亲了一下。

尤金把门踹上了，他大声说：“或许你不想进去，达拉。”

过了整整五分钟比利才发现他们的小妹妹在门口。

“我本来是想来找最后一盒香草味冰淇淋。”达拉解释，没有要走的意思，“你们看起来很会接吻，我也到了学习的年纪了。”

弗莱迪从他身上下来，“关门，达拉！”

END


End file.
